Kick into Overdrive
Kick into Overdrive is the two-part premiere of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Part 1 Red Ranger The episode starts off with Mack on a plane. He explains that his departure flight was very cozy, but his return flight wasn't. Mack is kidnapped by Auf Weinersen. As Mack falls into the forest, it is revealed that it was only a dream as Mack falls off his hammock. Spencer comes with Lemonade and the two talk about the hammock, lemonade, and Mack's father. Andrew Hartford has found the Corona Aurora. He touches it and a huge explosion causes the awakening of Flurious and Moltor. Sentinel Knight appears and tells Andrew what to do. Blue Ranger Meanwhile, in Los Angeles, Dax Lo, a stuntman is filming for a movie. After filming, he finds a small device on his chair. He opens it and receives a message from Andrew. Yellow Ranger A race is going on. Ronny Robinson has won her 3rd race in a row. Once she gets out of her car and receives her trophy, she looks inside, finding a device with a message from Andrew. Black Ranger Will Aston, an expert hacker, breaks into a bank vault, but didn't find what he was looking for. Instead, he finds a device with Andrew's message revealing that Andrew hired Will to break into his own vault. Pink Ranger At a university, a robot goes into a rampage. Rose Ortiz comes to deactivate it. She picks up her bags, and finds the device with Andrew's message Hartford Mansion As the 4 recruits are looking around the mansion, Mack comes in in question. Andrew welcomes the recruits, as Mack asks what the people are doing. Spencer and Mack go to an air vent to listen in on the meeting. Andrew explains his find of the Corona Aurora, Flurious and Moltor's release, and the secret to the Power Rangers. The recruits decide to leave, but stop when Sentinel Knight appears to back Andrew up. Underground Base The 4 recruits are having their DNA re-sequenced. As Spencer is about to re-sequence Andrew, Mack comes in amazed of the base. Andrew and Mack go back up, arguing. Mack wants to be a Ranger. Outside The 4 recruits go outside, and Will is the first to know his power "Telescopular" (enhanced sight and hearing), and uses it to spot Lava Lizards (Molter's foot soldiers). Ronny is the second. As the recruits are cornered, Ronny uses her super speed to rush at the lizards. Dax is amazed, but as a lizard sneaks up behind him, he jumps REAL HIGH up and escapes and realizes his power, super jump. Rose is up against two lizards. She goes invisible, and defeats the lizards with a back flip kick. Spencer finds them fighting and gathers everyone to take the vehicles and go. As the team is stopped by Chillers (Flurious's foot soldiers), Andrew hands the recruits their Overdrive Trackers. The 4 recruits morph. Will is Black, Dax is Blue, Rose is Pink, and Ronny is Yellow. The 4 start fighting Chillers. As Andrew is about to morph to join his team, he is grabbed by Chillers and throws the tracker into the air. Mack sees his chance and picks up the morpher, since he knows that he wants to help. Shouting "Overdrive, Accelerate!" Mack morphs into the Red Ranger. The other Rangers, Andrew, and Spencer are shocked. Mack summons his Drive Lance and starts to fight. The rangers eventually succeed until Moltor's arrival. He takes the crown Andrew has and blasts a nearby volcano, then he escapes. Part 2 Battlefield Will suggests to save the city, while Ronny argues about the Crown. Andrew reveals the crown was a counterfeit. Later on, Will and Mack save the city while Dax, Ronny, and Rose stop the volcano. Mansion The Rangers are congratulated, but Mack has his morpher taken away. Andrew puts the morpher into his safe, and looks at the REAL crown. Moltor appears and kidnaps Andrew along with the real crown. Base Ronny, Rose, Dax, and Will surf the computer system Andrew has. Mack goes to his father's office, but finds it trashed. He goes back up, telling the rangers this. Will is asked to crack Andrew's safe, and comes back down with the morpher. The rangers go to Rotuma Island in Andrew's S.H.A.R.C (Special Hydro Aero Recon Craft). Island Meanwhile on Rotuma, Moltor and Flurious make Andrew work for them, which he resists. Will uses his power to spot a cave. However Lava Lizards are waiting and the rangers fight them. Dax goes to the cave. Moltor sends Andrew to the cave. Andrew is pushed into the lava, but Dax arrives in time to save him. The two escape. As things get tough, the rangers morph and defeat the lizards. Moltor escapes. The Rangers return to the base, and gain access to the zords. The Rangers form the DriveMax Megazord and defeat Moltor's monster. Mansion Mack goes to his father's office. Accepting his father's decision, he puts his tracker down. Andrew decides it is time Mack made his own decisions and returns the tracker to Mack since he knows that Mack looks better in red. Mack is very happy. He goes up into the base and gets his DNA re-sequenced. Mack finds his power as super strength as he lifts Spencer up. Andrew tells the Rangers that there are Jewels to find. And that they are going to be the team to find them. Cast *James MacLurcan as Mack Hartford (Red Overdrive Ranger) *Samuell Benta as Will Aston (Black Overdrive Ranger) *Gareth Yuen as Dax Lo (Blue Overdrive Ranger) *Caitlin Murphy as Ronny Robinson (Yellow Overdrive Ranger) *Rhoda Montemayor as Rose Ortiz (Pink Overdrive Ranger) *Rod Lousich as Andrew Hartford *David Weatherley as Spencer *Mark Ferguson as Moltor (voice) *Gerald Urquhart as Flurious *Kelson Henderson as Norg (voice) *Michael Downey as Baron von Gerstein *Nic Sampson as Sentinel Knight (voice) Notes *This is the only episode where the Overdrive Rangers appear helmetless. See Also (Overdrive Rangers' debut & story) (Moltor's debut, fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Operation Overdrive Category:Season Premieres Category:Multi-Part Episode